grinding
by KeikoHayasaka
Summary: better than summary leads u to belive amu is caught freak dancing by none other than ikuto. and he makes her show her friends? AMUTO long one shot! listen to the songs,brokencyde ones have bad lyrics words thats why it's T. R&R!


Keiko: HEY PEOPLES!!

Ikuto: did….you happen to have sugar….today?

Keiko: YEA! WHY DO YOU ASKKK!!

Amu: should I do the disclaimer…?

Keiko: NEOOOOOOO!! MEMEMEEEEE!

Amu: ok, ok!

Keiko: YAY! Wow, now I know how yaya feels…..any who, I do NOT own shugo chara! NOW ON WITH The show!!

Amu: whats it called?

Keiko: I SAID on with the show

**

* * *

**

Grinding

'I wonder what amu is doing?' ikuto thought to himself.

"nya ikuto! I'm bored! I wanna visit miki!" yoru wined.

Every one new he liked her, that was ikuto's excuse for visiting often, even though yoru can do it himself.

"fine." was ikuto's answer. He usually didn't visit during the day but this would be a pleasant surprise.

-with amu-

"nee-san! Can I pway wit you sugo kara!" ami was at her door almost begging.

"go ahead and take them but play nice." amu told her sister who ran out the room with them. Poor shugo chara.

Amu locked her door. Then she went to the balcony and closed the curtains, but forgot to lock it.

Ikuto was at the balcony door about to open it when he looked through the little spot the curtains didn't cover.

She was wearing a white hoodie that showed some of her stomach, and a mini skirt, pink plaid.

He saw her look under her bed for something, then pull out a white ipod. She opened her door a little to see if anyone was coming. She saw nothing. "I wonder were this is going" ikuto said to himself.

"nya, I'm going to go find miki." yoru flew away, properly headed to ami's room, but from the front door.

She turned it on and put the ear plugs in. he could hear faint music, which meant it must be really loud.

She started dancing, but not any form of dance……grinding.

And she was good! Ikuto stared at her. Her eyes were closed.

'what the hell!? How come I didn't know about this!?' he thought to himself.

'well, this might be fun.'

He slowly opened then closed the balcony door and walked over to her. She was facing the wall and did not see him coming.

She stopped and paused her ipod when she….bumped…..into something….or someone! Her face was RED!

She slowly turned around her head and to her horror….ikuto was standing right behind her, not to mention her….ehem…..position.

"I-ikuto!? What are you doing here!?" she yelled at him. He ignored her.

"what are you listening to?" he grabbed the ipod and put both plugs in his ears. He IMMEADIATLY lowered the volume.(loud music will hurt his sensitive cat ears, we don't want to deafen him!)

"true love by brokencyde? Never heard of it." he clicked play, but amu was most embarrassed by what part it was on. He clicked play and this is exactly what he heard(yes this is in the song, mildly BAD lyrics.)

"just fuck me daddy!" he paused it again. Now HE was blushing. He looked over to her. She was about to break out into laughter.

"A-are you b-blushing!?" she asked, now she broke out in dead laughter. "S-shut up!"

"nice dancing" she stopped laughing and blushed more. "don't tell anyone"

"I'm not, your going to show them." ikuto got closer to her face. He looked…serious!?

"w-what!? I'll be too embarrassed!" she yelled at him.

He was smirking. "w-what?" her face turned redder….err.

(3 minutes and some arguing later)

"fine! I'll do it…" she lost the fight(I don't know how but she did.)

He tossed the phone to amu. "call them"

"all of them?"

"yes."

"amu dear!" her mother called from down stairs.

Amu ran to the door and cracked it open.

"yea!"

"papa and I are taking amu out! We'll be back in two hours!"

"bye!" she called down. They left.

"perfect!" he said as amu walked in.

She picked up the phone and dialed there numbers.(nervously while blushing like a mad woman)

Rima, yaya, tadase, kukai, kairi, nagehiko(dude).

"d-done. What now?" she asked looking over to ikuto.

"show me what you got." he stood up and walked over to her.

"w-what!? I-I can-n't!" amu was freaking out.

"it's ok, amu" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"AMUUUUU!" ran, miki, and su burst into the door, with yoru next to miki of course.

"right on time. Amu here wanted to show you all something." ikuto walked over to the bed and sat down.

The chara's followed.

"were waiting." ikuto smirked.

"pervert." amu mumbled under her breath. She walked over to a CD player and pressed play.

The song freaxx by brokencyde went on and she walked to the corner of the room.

She started moving her hips to the beat getting more and more confident. She soon started going crazy!

She even went to the floor and back!(ikuto: nice butt. amu: PERVERT!)

The song ended. Ikuto and the shugo chara's were speech less.

Ikuto got up and grabbed her waist from behind(she was facing the wall cuz she was so embarrassed)

He put his head on her shoulder. "were did you learn to dance like that?" he whispered it in her ear.

"I-ikuto…I-I want to tell you something." she didn't struggle.

"what, no struggle, no pervert? That's not like you." ikuto squeezed her tighter.

(meanwhile outside the door)

"what do you think hinamori-san asked us here for?" tadase asked the group. They all shook there heads.

"only one way to find out." nagehiko said.

Yaya pushed the door bell.

(upstairs)

"I…I"

Umm….ding dong!….(that's all I got)

"well….that's my cue to leave." ikuto started walking away.

"wait!" amu grabbed his hand.

"umm…I-I'm nervous. Please." amu's face flushed.

"I'll hide in the closet then." he jumped up on the shelf in the closet. Yoru followed.

"a-amu….I think we'll wait in ami's room." ran suggested. They all walked out. Amu headed for the door and the chara's rushed to ami's room.

Amu opened the door and tadase immediately blushed.

"h-hinamori-san, this is way too short." tadase walked over and tried pulling it down.(shirt perverts)

"lets go." amu signed. Then headed for the room.

When they were upstairs the guy's sat on the floor against the bed with nagehiko sitting on the far end, and kairi sitting in the corner, facing away from the balcony and yaya and rima sat on the bed.

"I want to tell you and show you something….I-I'll show you first." amu's face flushed as she put a CD in.

"amu-chi, are you going to dance for us!?" yaya asked enthusiastically!

"hey, we didn't know you can dance!" kukai gave a thumbs up.

"s-sure, y-you can call it that." she got up and walked to a corner of the room.

She unzipped her skirt, nervously.(XD, how did she agree to this)

"h-hinamori-s-san! Wh-what do you think your doing!?" Tadase's face was UBER red.

She took off the skirt and was wearing white boy shorts. "kairi, p-press play."

Amu's face was flushed. 'I can't back down now' she thought when the song came on she calmed down and let the music take over. The song was Kat Deluna's Whine up featuring elephant man.

(I have a vid. of her dancing to it at the bottom.)

After about 2 minutes kairi finally made it to the CD player and stopped it. All the guy's had bloody noses and nagehiko was on the floor…he apparently passed out.

Kairi's glasses broke, kukai was just sitting there like an idiot, yaya was freaking out, and tadase looked almost…mad.

"Were did you learn to shake your ass like that!?" rima shouted out of no were. Everyone stared at her then back to amu.

"amu-chan" apparently nagehiko regained consciousness "if that's what you want to show us I'm afraid of what you want to tell us!"

"hinamori-san! What were you thinking!" tadase got up.

"love makes you do crazy shit." amu replied in a mono tone voice.

Ikuto almost fell out the closet.(yes, he cracked it open to watch, he also had a bloody nose)

Tadase signed. "I told you, I love amulet heart."

Amu looked at him like he was crazy. "who ever said it was you."

"w-who then?" tadase asked.

"ikuto" she replied quietly. But she was loud enough considering ikuto fell out of the closet.

"ouch." ikuto looked up and saw everyone staring….at him.

"what?" he asked stupidly.

"tsukiyomi ikuto! How DARE you make amu do this!" tadase was….mad.

"he didn't…" amu looked down in embarrassment. "I did. It was my decision and that's that."

"well we accept your decision amu-chi! Right everyone." yaya stared at them.

"we only want the best!" nagehiko smiled.

"I think we should leave you two love birds alone now." kukai started dragging Tadase's stone form out the door.

"let me help you with that." kairi grabbed the other end.

They all walked out and said there good bye's. amu went back upstairs to see ikuto sitting on her bed.

She sat next to him.

"so…what was that you were saying before?" ikuto leaned in close to her face. Earning a deep red blush

"I…I love you tsukiyomi ikuto!" she shouted and turned away face redder than before.(is that's possible?)

"that's all I needed to hear." he grabbed her chin and leaned in until they were connected(in a kiss perverts)

Until they knew it he was on top of her on the bed and she was on her back. He broke the kiss and started nuzzling her neck. They forgot one thing though.

"AHHHHHH! Amu-chi! Yaya's too young for this!" then she ran out the room.

Ikuto signed. He took his hand from under amu's hoodie, went to the door and locked it.

They forgot another thing.

"nya, ikuto. Maybe I should go see what miki and….whats there faces are doing."

And ikuto just got back on top of her again. Ikuto sent him an angry glare and yoru used the balcony and went through the front door.

"don't forget to lock the front door when you get in." amu called out.

"yea, yea. Don't forget to have fun!" yoru flew away. Amu blushed.

"well….we ARE alone…" ikuto nuzzled her neck more.

"p-pervert!" amu's blush got darker.

Ikuto's hand went back to under her hoodie.

"I-ikuto!"

He went back to her lips in another kiss.

"I love you too, amu."

Keiko: the end!

Ikuto: hmmm-reads-…..

Amu: ikuto?

Ikuto: amu, have you ever freak danced?

Amu: w-what!? I-I m-may have….once

Ikuto: -smirks-

Keiko: as promised, here is the link of the girl dancing when amu was in front of her friends, she's also wearing the same outfit!! P.s. if it doesn't work, pm me.

haha...doesn't work...go to my profile.:)

Ikuto: -watches- amu?

Amu: yea?

Ikuto: -picks up amu and runs to guest bedroom-

Keiko: good, he learned not to use my bed. Any way please review and I will love you forever!


End file.
